Now The Hunted
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Even when the world makes no sense, and running for your life has become your profession, love can still confuse anyone. It comes in with a crash, out with a bang, or vice versa. It lingers in your mind and at your fingertips. It is the hunter, as much as the beasts of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" _zzzt…other towns include…zzzt…"_

Calloused hands drew the two wires together even closer.

" _zzzt…the Knights are on the move. Reports from Mistral indicate a withdrawal of forces from the area. If you are here in Vale, then be on the watch for…zzzt."_

"Shit." The word flew out of her mouth not a moment after the radio sparked in her hand. Yang jerked her hand back, unenthused by the wires' aggression.

Slumping down on the ground, Yang exhaled a sigh. Working on technology that insisted on fighting back at this time of night would be suicidal.

Deep rooted paranoia whispered in her ears. Cautiously, Yang flipped back the sheet she'd taped over the window.

Nothing.

The brawler settled back into the corner of the second floor room. A weary sleeping bag spread itself over her. The cover provided what the fire Yang longed for did not.

You learned quickly: fire got you killed. The Knights had heat vision, and fire lead them right to you.

 _Crash!_

 _Chick-chock!_ Her hands cocked the shotgun before Yang realized she stood. Four years had beat into her reflexes Yang couldn't live without.

Keeping low, Yang creeped to the stairs that lead to the ground floor. If Knights were in the town, she needed to know.

"And I was looking forward to getting some sleep," Yang murmured. Talking to herself became a habit after the first year after the takeover. Seldom human interaction would do that.

Having full conversations alone took three years.

The creak of a wooden stair stopped her. Yang leaned up against a wall and listened.

Nothing.

Continuing slowly, Yang brought the shotgun to the crook of her shoulder. The night and lack of power gave her the leeway to forgo keeping to the ground.

 _Clomp!_

Throwing careless behavior in the wind, Yang gracelessly flopped to the ground.

Knights.

Yang heard the _clomp_ of metal footsteps that once boded well for the Atlesian Military. Their owner ignored the building Yang was inside, instead continuing on. Two sets walked in the direction where the crash had come from.

She could take two. Easily with surprise on her side. Any more though, then she would have difficulty.

The clanking footfalls drifted away. No doubt they would find whomever was foolish enough to cause such a loud noise.

 _Not my problem!_ The thought shocked Yang back to the ground.

But it was true.

Slowly, Yang fell out of hunter mode. Her shotgun was quietly returned to the safety setting. The Knights left her vicinity, and the disheartened woman felt hollow.

"Every person for themselves," she chuckled darkly.

Yang scowled and retorted, "I was a hunter."

" _Was_ ," she shot back.

The brawler found herself silent after the brief exchange. She scooped up her shotgun and made her way back to the alcove.

Sleep eluded her that night.

* * *

The faint static of the radio woke her. She'd mistakenly left it on.

She shook her head, "That could have gotten you killed."

"Not in the mood!" Yang hissed back. She silenced the metal scream. Any noise, quiet or loud, could spell death.

Probably just the same for whoever she'd heard before.

As she untangled herself from the sleeping bag, Yang dove into her backpack. Her hand secured a hairbrush out of the smattering of supplies inside the trusty pack.

Cautiously, while working on her hair, Yang peered out the broken window. Her eyes scoured the ruins of the city block.

Nothing.

In the back of her mind, the hunter sighed with relief. No one had died. There would have been blood.

"Unless they carried them away," she hissed.

Gritting her teeth, Yang slung the shotgun over her back. She packed her things and stowed them in the corner.

If it came to running, the brawler would be ready.

"What are you doing?" she growled.

Yang shrugged, "Investigating."

The typical response that usually followed her optimistic remarks was quiet. Yang paid it no mind.

She took the handgun from her belt and clicked the safety off. Leaving the shotgun on her back, Yang descended down the stairs.

Buildings displayed a visage of battle from years ago. Bodies had long been scavenged by animals and humans alike. But the Knights' corpses still scattered the street.

Yang skirted along the edges of the street. The Knights were incredible hunters, and would see her coming from long away.

Thus the brawler's route included stumbling through the fronts of shops and buildings. Any form of cover was better than none.

Yang crouched against the side of a broken window to catch a breath.

 _Clomp!_

She quickly grabbed where the window used to be, only to stab her hand on a shard of glass.

Swearing under her breath profusely, Yang poked an eye over the blood covered spike. Two Knights tugged a limp body out of a building.

Cynicism would have trumped Yang into apathy had it not been for that face.

Jaune Arc.

How long it had been since she'd seen that face? Four years? The Vytal Festival.

"Fuck. Don't even think about it," she whispered.

"I'm going." Yang stood, keeping a wall between her and the Knights.

"Stupid!" she cursed herself. Her legs carried Yang to the door. With her left hand, she palmed the handgun. She'd have to get close.

Her shotgun or wounded dominant hand would get Jaune killed.

Yang pushed the hammer down with her maimed hand. Taking a short breath, the brawler dashed out of the room.

She squeezed a shot off, striking the left Knight in the torso. It only served to alert Jaune's captors, who dropped said man.

Another bullet fired. Yang's second shot struck the wounded Knight in the head, shutting the mech down.

The second Knight lifted its gun to fire. Jaune Arc grabbed a leg and yanked the mechanical man down to the ground. Yang capitalized with three shots scattered into the Knight, the last of which burrowing into the neck.

"Yang Xiao Long…" Jaune Arc murmured in wonder.

The woman in question jerked her head. "C'mon. It's not safe here. We'll talk later."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Welp, I started a second lengthy story. Not my brightest idea, but I am known for my bad decisions. Hell, I wrote this on a whim after seeing the picture I used as the cover.**

 **Tell ya what, if you enjoyed this, let me know! If people want me to continue this little story, I will. I had fun writing this, so why not?**

 **Now, this story is...different. It's short, so read a few more chapters in before passing judgement. If you don't like it after that, then by all means move on. If you don't like it by chapter six, then be my guest to stop. But as this is structured in short chapters, getting to chapter six doesn't take too long.**

 **Feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

Want to support me? I have a ko-fi now! If you're feeling generous, I'd really appreciate it.

ko-fi . com (slash) cormagravenstaff


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You were the last person I expected to see." Jaune broke the silence as the two sat. Yang plopped her shotgun in the corner, and took the spot opposite her new companion.

Yang grunted. "You ought to be more careful. You'd be dead had I not been here."

He nodded, running a hand through his shaggy hair. It'd grown longer since she'd seen him last. Now his blond locks touched his shoulders.

"Where have you been these four years?" Yang asked, scooting over to the radio. With daylight on her side, her luck ought to fare better.

"Atlas. I joined the Resistance," Jaune supplied.

The brawler looked him dead in the eye. "Never took you for a fool, Jaune Arc."

The man cocked his head, and Yang continued. "There's no fighting them. We've lost. All we can do is try to survive."

Jaune frowned, "You've changed, Yang."

"I know."

"Not for the better."

Yang sighed. "I've been on my own for four years. It'd be hard not to change."

"Yang…where's Ruby?"

Her fingers stopped fussing with the wires. The very air itself stopped. Everything for Yang Xaio Long stopped.

Turning minutely towards her old friend, Yang whispered, "Not here."

Blinking, she looked back at the radio. "So Jaune, Atlas?"

Understanding, Jaune began his narrative. "After the Vytal Festival, Nora, Ren and I caught one of the last ships north. Ren reasoned that we might find the source of the problem there," Jaune recounted.

"They say Atlas betrayed us," Yang murmured.

Jaune vehemently shook his head. "They're wrong. I saw Atlas with my own eyes. I fought there for three years. Knights were a part of their society there. I've never seen so much chaos."

Yang nodded. "It'd make too much sense if Atlas were responsible. This is reality, after all."

Jaune chuckled. He pulled down the fabric of his shirt, exposing a tattoo. "I joined the resistance there. We did some good. Saved a lot of people." The white crest of Atlas blended in with Jaune's skin.

"Until?"

"Nora died."

Yang blinked. "How?"

"A raid. We needed weapons, so we raided one of the factories. Nora was the distraction, and she got killed." Jaune's words were clipped. The understanding passed between the two again.

"Is that why you left Atlas?"

He nodded. "Too many memories. Nora wasn't the first friend we lost, but she was the oldest. Ren and I left…and then parted ways."

Yang frowned. "How did you stay alive this long? In the first year I almost died. Vale is a wasteland with Knights crawling everywhere."

"I joined a few other wayward souls." Jaune smiled a wistful smile. "They taught me how to not get killed out here."

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Enough about me," Jaune smiled. It was faker than the idea of safety in Vale. "When you left, where did you go?"

"After Blake."

"And?"

"It didn't work out. The White Fang got decimated, didn't you hear?" Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head. "There were rumors, but no confirmation."

"Ten thousand Knights flew in and completely annihilated the entirety of them. One way or another, Blake is dead," Yang said.

Jaune scooted towards her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yang, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Yang replied automatically.

"He doesn't care!" she hissed.

"Shut up!" Yang nearly yelled.

The brawler looked up at Jaune, and saw him slowly pulling his hand back. His expression looked of friendly concern, with lingering disgust.

Yang felt ashamed.

"Do you think you could guide me to the nearest hub?" Jaune asked, passing over what he had witnessed.

"Why?" croaked Yang.

"Because I haven't given up. This whole mess started in Vale. Maybe it can end here too."

"Didn't that line of thinking get Nora killed?" she muttered.

Jaune's face turned flashed white hot anger. It quickly cooled, and he replied, "I'll never know unless I try. Giving up is what the enemy wants. I refuse to give in."

The radio sputtered to life.

"… _zzzt…Mistral has fallen. The last…zzzt…destroyed. No new government has formed except for a resistance similar to the Atlesian…zzzt…Vacuo going dark…zzzt…"_

Yang nodded. "I'll take you to the nearest settlement. I owe that much to your team and what they did for my team."

"Thank you, Yang."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm a firm believer that chapters are as long as they need to be. If you dislike this length, then think more updates. And we'll get more of the survival theme from next chapter and on. This one needed to happen, though.**

 **We have our heading! Soon, our duo will be rounded out to a quartet and then we can get into the thick of it. I expect this fic to be around 20k words, but I can't be sure. We'll see!**

 **Thank you all so much for the feedback! And the favorites and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After packing up Yang's things, the duo retrieved Jaune's stash.

The brawler leaned against the wall, watching Jaune Arc go about gathering his things. "Still have that sword, eh?"

"With the dust shortage, a sword's more reliable." Jaune shrugged. "I see you ditched Ember Celica."

"Still have 'em." Yang gestured at her backpack. "But they need custom dust cartridges. No one will make them anymore."

"Therefore the guns?" Jaune questioned, glancing at her.

Yang nodded. "Yeah. I'm not the best shot, still. Target practice tends to attract too much attention lately."

Jaune nodded, and finished packing his things. He slung the pack over his back. Yang motioned for him to follow.

The two descended down the building Jaune had paid residence to. Careful not to make a sound, they set out on their journey.

Yang sent one look over her shoulder at the decaying city. A familiar feeling sprouted in her chest: longing for a place to rest.

A place to call home.

* * *

"Have you been in contact with anyone else from Beacon?" Jaune broke the silence in the trees they ventured through.

Beacon…it had been an eternity since she'd thought about school. Nothing she'd learned came in use anymore with her weapons useless.

Grimm never threatened humanity. The Knights had culled them and frightened them into hiding.

It was good they had. All the negative emotions in the world would have driven the Grimm into a frenzy.

 _We traded calamities. Now we have mechanical hunters who do not rely on mortal needs._

"Not for a long time," Yang replied. "Weiss left for Atlas to find her sister. As far as I know, they're still alive. Sun's team went to Vacuo, but I lost contact with them two years ago."

"How did you lose contact?" Jaune asked.

Yang shrugged. "I had to do some running. Never managed to get to another stable point of contact before I lost their trail."

Jaune's fist smashed into a tree as he roared in anger.

Yang's pistol was in her hand in seconds, pointing at Jaune. The pain from her hand hit her as she realized who she aimed at.

After several moments of silence, Yang lowered the gun. Then, "What the fuck, Jaune?"

"Why did this all have to happen?" he whispered. Yang nearly missed his question.

"Well, it did. Buck up!" she shouted, losing her temper.

"Shhh!" Yang shushed herself.

Quiet…

Yang breathed.

 _Clank!_

"Knights!" Jaune hissed. "Run!"

The brawler followed her companion's lead and began to run. The pistol was stowed in her belt, and the shotgun off her back. Yang cocked it.

Jaune had his sword and shield ready, knocking aside tree branches as they came and cutting them where he could.

A Knight intercepted them, and was promptly blown apart by Yang's shotgun.

"Nice aim!" Jaune complemented.

"You don't aim with a shotgun!" Yang replied, cocking it again.

The two continued their run through the trees. The familiar metal clanks of the Knights followed them, never relenting.

Several times, Yang spun around and fired haphazardly. Only one blast from her shotgun managed to take down a Knight.

"We've got to get in the trees!" Jaune shouted. "Go first, I'll cover you!"

Yang complied, picking up her pace and reaching one of the larger trees. Slinging the gun over her back, she began the climb.

Jaune took up a defensive position, sword and shield aloft.

When one of the Knights crashed through the brush towards Jaune, Yang's uninjured hand went to the pistol. Just like old times, she had to save Jaune.

Except she didn't. Jaune cleaved the Knight in two. Another emerged, firing its weapon.

His shield met the shots, stopping them cold. Crocea Mors bit into another Knight, this time taking its head.

Yang snapped out of her stupor, and began to fire. The Knights began to grow more cautious as Jaune thinned their numbers.

The Knights visors flashed red, and they stopped.

Jaune slashed another before realizing they had ceased their movements. Stupidly, he stared at them.

Then the visors went back to black. All their heads turned to Yang. Then they began to retreat.

Bullets ripped through the air, and miraculously plugged one in the head, and another in the torso. Jaune flinched at the gunfire, but stabbed the nearest in the neck.

The rest fled back into the forest, successfully making their escape.

Yang hopped down from the tree. "Have you ever seen them act like that?"

"Never," Jaune marveled. "And that red flash…"

"Not since the first days, when they always glowed red," Yang finished.

"Let's get moving," he said, shaking off his chills.

Yang nodded. "When did you get so good with a sword, vomit boy?"

A fragment of a smile whisked across his face. "When did you start to suck, Xiao Long?"

The brawler rolled her eyes. And on that note, the two continued on their way.

But not another word passed between the two of them.

Their ears listened…

Listened…

And others' ears listened back.

* * *

 **Author Note: I don't know how long it'll be until you get your next fix of this story. I'm heading off to college, so that'll take some time/adjustment. But I'll try to get you all another chapter sometime. These aren't too hard to write.**

 **Thanks for all the views! I'm still amazed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _The center of an arena didn't seem like the kind of place that a huntress should be nervous about. But when the entire crowd sat in silence staring at her, Yang felt wobbly._

 _Every way she turned, the brawler met the same stone faces gazing at her._

"They think it's your fault," _she whispered over Yang's shoulder._

 _The blonde spun on her feet without thinking. Her eyes snapped shut as she did, and the screaming started. Yang's legs collapsed, and rolled away from the sound._

 _Breath licked Yang's cheek._ "Xaio Long," _she taunted._ "You better be afraid to face me."

 _A whimper slipped through Yang's lips. The brawler couldn't say anything. Even her inner resolute huntress cowered._

 _A laugh._ "So submissive. But somehow, I wasn't surprised." _She crept up behind Yang, and rested her head on the huntress' shoulder._

 _Cold arms wrapped around Yang's torso. She lifted her mouth right next to the blonde's ear, and trailed her tongue along its length._ "You're mine."

* * *

The radio brought comfort to her. It always was a welcome distraction.

Jaune stared at the radio, almost hypnotized by Yang's hands. Several days on the run since their flight in the forest left them with scraps of energy.

"You always had a hand for mechanics," Jaune remarked, not realizing he'd said it aloud.

Yang nodded despondently. "In another life, I'd be a mechanic, not a huntress."

He blinked. "Oh…I said that aloud, didn't I?"

Yang afforded a small laugh that barely reached her eyes. "I don't mind. I've always been good with my hands. No sense in rejecting a compliment, right?"

"Especially not from a dumbass who can't fend for himself," she spat.

Jaune turned his head away. "Right. So how far away is this next town?"

Yang paused in her work. "We ought to reach it tomorrow. They call it Dead End now. It used to be known as…hell, I don't know."

Her companion laughed quietly, and a smile lifted itself onto Yang's mouth.

* * *

"Towns like these should stay in cowboy movies," Jaune idly commented.

A visage of dust exposed itself to the duo. Trees had vacated the area, as if to have packed and left. Wind tore through the weak metal structures that used to be buildings.

"I think a fight between a militia and Knights happened here," Yang murmured. "I heard it on my radio."

Jaune nodded. "Let's go in." He drew his sword and shield.

Yang's hands curled around the shotgun. Her right hand was tender, but healing. With a jerk, she cocked it.

Their duet of silence crept through the arid town. Only the whistling of breeze interrupted their melody.

Jaune motioned Yang to move behind him. The two pressed themselves against the side of a building, and looked out from the corner.

A single Knight lingered outside of a gas station. And if a machine could look worried, this one would.

It wasn't that the Knight was alone that bestowed that opinion on Yang, but rather how it stood. Or rather, its lack of standing.

The once pristine white armor had been scuffed by the sandy wind. The Knight sat next to the door, perfectly still.

"I think someone is in there," Yang murmured.

"Leave them," she snapped.

Jaune shook his head. "If someone is in there, we'll help them. Right, Yang?"

"Yes," the blonde breathed.

Despite their resolution, the person in question needed no saving.

He stepped out of the building, brandishing a stick and smashing the Knight across the face. The tarnished Knight crumpled, beaten.

Yang and Jaune shared a gasp.

Roman Torchwick flipped his hat up, and looked at them.

* * *

 **Author Note: I finally thought of an ending for this fic! I had one, but I wasn't pleased with it. I mean, it'd work, but it isn't as good as this one I came up with.**

 **But more on that later.**

 **I changed the summary of the fic. You'll understand better at the end of this fic. Don't worry, I doubt it'll go above 20k words. Maybe you'll even remember this author note.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Roman Torchwick booked it back into the gas station.

"Yang!" Jaune shouted as the brawler left cover.

Her feet crashed against the ground while a swearing Jaune Arc chased after her.

The blast from her shotgun took the door off. The huntress charged through the door, and took aim at the cowering criminal.

Roman Torchwick hadn't changed much. He'd swapped out his hat for brown of the same style, and his jacket for tan. Far more inconspicuous colors. Better to blend in with the desert surroundings.

"Torchwick," Yang snarled.

"That's my name," he quipped, no doubt by habit.

The shotgun poked closer to his face.

"Don't shoot!" he pleaded. He dropped the stick in his hand. It wasn't even the cane Yang associated with, just a wizened branch. "Aren't we on the same side?"

"Yang!" Jaune rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him," she snapped. "Same side my ass."

Jaune pushed the gun down, and turned to Torchwick. "Explain why we should let you live."

"I'm a valuable prisoner." Roman Torchwick flashed a grin. "I was responsible for some of the…shenanigans at the Vytal Festival. You'll need me alive."

Yang grit her teeth, hands shaking on the firearm. Glass broke behind the blond duo.

Jaune's sword pointed at Neo's throat, and the small woman smiled.

"Neo, wait!" Torchwick commanded. The lithe woman stopped at the criminal's behest, umbrella poised to attack.

The orange haired man stood, and brushed off his coat. "In fact, I'll come without a fight. Neo and I will turn ourselves in to help in whatever way we can."

"That's awfully convenient," scoffed Jaune.

Roman gestured for Neo to come to his side. Then he smiled a smile that sent shivers up Yang's arms. "Yes…yes it is. Odd, no?"

* * *

The quartet spent the night in the gas station. Both pairs eyed the other warily.

Jaune took his seat next to Yang. He didn't shift his gaze from Torchwick sleeping, hat over his eyes. Neo had curled into his side, no doubt for warmth. Unlike her compatriot, the minute woman had kept her attire that Jaune and Yang were familiar with.

The brawler fiddled with the radio, attempting to distract herself from the maddening headache that plagued her.

"Everything okay?" Jaune whispered.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Yang said.

Jaune didn't have an answer. Yang sighed, "Ever since seeing Torchwick and Neo again, I've just had a headache. It'll pass."

"If you say so," Jaune replied. He seemed content with her answer.

Yang set the radio down in favor of leaning on Jaune's shoulder. The blond stiffened, then relaxed. He awkwardly rested his arm on her shoulder.

Yang sighed, it was enough. The headache began to recede.

* * *

" _I'm not afraid of you," Yang whispered._

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you say anything?" _she said, this time further away._

 _Yang's mouth remained shut. She continued,_ "You wanted it as much as I did. You were afraid of _me!"_

" _No…I could never…" Yang whimpered. She fell to her knees._

"Shhhh…I'll take care of you," _she breathed, getting closer._ "We'll be together forever."

" _No!" screamed Yang, leaping to her feet._

 _Snarling hands grabbed her, pulling her close. The same words that haunted every thought in Yang's mind slithered out._

"You're mine."

* * *

 **Author Note: I'm not all pleased with this chapter. But I figure this is stuff I needed to cover, and it's a quick update. We're all happy.**

 **And thanks for whoever added this to a community!**

 **I'd love to hear what you all think! Please don't be afraid to review and tell me your suspicions of this story and what comes next!**

 **Yo, I had no idea there was that trailer out for RWBY V4. That shit was dope! I loved that trailer, and it really gives me hope that volume 4 is going in the right direction (V3's direction). Plus Ren looks like he has longer hair.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I don't trust them," Jaune murmured.

"You're the one who stopped me from killing them," Yang shot back.

Jaune shrugged. "True. I never intended to have them leading us, though."

Roman and Neo walked several steps ahead, setting the pace and direction. The quartet had ventured into an area Yang was not familiar with, and thus left the two criminals with the advantageous knowledge the others lacked.

"So then why are they?" hissed the brawler.

"Neither of us have a clue where we are, remember?" snapped Jaune.

Yang withdrew into herself. _That's all you were ever good for: being a coward,_ she mocked. _You could never tell_ her _what you wanted to say._

"Yang, I'm sorry," the blonde quickly apologized.

"Shut it!" she damn near screamed. Birds cawed, startled as much as the three companions.

"Is it that time of the month?" Roman snarked. He fell silent after Neo rolled her eyes.

Jaune rested his hands on her shoulders. "Yang."

"Let's just…keep going." The blonde breathed, and began to walk forward.

"You sur—"

"Dammit, yes!" she snapped.

Even Neo took a step back.

* * *

"We should talk," Jaune frowned at Yang.

The blonde set down the radio. A sigh drifted through her lips.

"What's going on?" He sat down beside her, eyes focused on the fire. One day out from civilization, and Yang had deemed it safe for a fire.

"My head…it's just constantly pounding. Something…I'm trying to remember something," Yang murmured, hypothesizing more than she cared to.

"Any idea what it is?"

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be so hard to remember, dumbass," she growled.

Jaune turned to her. "What does it mean when you get like this?"

Yang blinked. She picked up the radio. "I just react sometimes. Certain things set me off."

"I've noticed." Jaune turned his eyes lazily to the radio.

"I can't remember when it started. I used to just talk to myself. Now that I see other people looking at me…I understand how fucked I am." Yang bent her head down in shame.

Her companion had an arm around her in moments. "No, you're not fucked up. You just need some human companionship. It's been a while since you've had some, right?"

"Yeah, a while."

The two sat there, watched by Neo and Roman. Yang continued to fiddle with the wires in the radio.

" _zzzt…forces…converge onto Vale…zzzt."_

"You hear that? Seems like we're in for some trouble," Yang mumbled.

Roman heard her. He tipped his hat up to get a clear view of the brawler. "Blondie, what are you talking about?"

"The radio. It wasn't too clear, but it said—"

"Lady, that radio hasn't said shit." Roman frowned.

Yang blinked.

" _zzzt…Atlas holding…Knights are on the move…zzzt."_

"It just worked again!" Yang protested.

Jaune put his hand on her shoulder. "No, Yang, the radio hasn't worked the entire time we've been together."

Yang looked at Jaune with wide eyes.

Was it…in her head?

* * *

 **Author Notes: Short, but very important chapter.**

 **Props to Disciple of Khaine for guessing that! I have no idea how you managed that when that barely was an idea in my head!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yang could feel Jaune's eyes on her. It didn't surprise her that her friend had yet to turn them away.

 _If Jaune was as fucked up as me, I wouldn't let him out of my sight,_ the blonde thought sourly.

Roman said that there was only one town between them and their destination. Then Yang could go back to her wandering.

Did the brawler really want that?

Her vision lingered on Jaune, who walked behind her. Their eyes met, and he did not look away.

"Yang?" he frowned, thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing," the woman replied. Turning around, Yang set her eyes straight and didn't glance back again.

 _Coward,_ she sneered.

"Uh, bad news, people," Roman said. His voice hitched an octave higher.

Yang would've mocked him for it, but the Knights stepping out of the buildings said otherwise.

"Backtracking might be a good idea," Jaune grunted, readying his blade. Neo had her umbrella ready, nodding along with Jaune.

Ten Knights became twenty, and twenty became thirty. The alabaster once-protectors poured out of every nook and cranny.

"How did you miss this?" Yang nearly shouted at Roman.

"Just run!" he screamed, turning and booking it into a skyscraper.

"Where are you going?" Yang cried. "They'll catch us in there!" Nevertheless, she followed the orange haired criminal.

"He's going for the roof," Jaune said, holding up his shield to block a gunshot. He covered Yang and Neo as they scrambled into the building. As soon as they were inside, Jaune dashed after them.

Roman found the stairs easily enough, and began to scale them. Yang and Neo caught up with him as Jaune brought up the rear.

At the fifth floor, they encountered trouble. Roman, who was only a few feet in front of Yang and Neo, fell through the stairs. He crumpled to the floor, exposed for the advancing Knights to see.

If Neo could cry out, she no doubt would have. With loyalty Yang didn't expect her to possess, she jumped through the hole after Roman.

The short woman tried to help her friend out of the rubble that pinned him to the floor. She looked up and met Yang's eyes. Gesturing, she mouthed, 'Go!'

Not questioning her, Yang hopped the gap. Jaune followed suit, and the two continued towards the roof.

The lack of gunshots would have bothered Yang had she been paying attention. Surely the Knights had killed Roman and Neo without a doubt. There was no reason to cast any thought to the criminals.

The clanking of the Knights' feet grew closer. The two humans had begun to tire, while the machines were tethered by no such limitations.

"There!" Yang exclaimed, seeing the light through the door to the roof. She burst through, and met the open air.

Jaune came up behind her, and slammed the door. He shoved his sword between the ground and the handle. He stuck his shield to further brace against the Knights.

"Now what?" Jaune shouted as the banging on the door began.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "This wasn't my damn idea!"

The two backed themselves into the corner of the roof. Clinging to each other, both looked off the roof.

It would be a long fall.

Jaune's shield fell over by the door. The sword came down soon after. A Knight kicked the door off its hinges. It clattered to ground with a boom.

Jaune and Yang locked eyes. "Together," they said in unison.

The pair leaned back, as if falling into bed. Air picked up as the fell backwards.

Yang opened her eyes for a moment to see the roof growing further away. Looking at Jaune, the brawler smiled.

Both blondes closed their eyes.

And there was a shatter.

* * *

"He'll kick you aside once he's had his fill of you," _she said matter-of-factly._

" _You're wrong," Yang replied. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore."_

"Oh?" _she laughed._

" _I'm dead."_

"Welcome to hell, then. We can keep each other company," _hissed the woman behind Yang._

" _You have no power over me," Yang said. She did not believe the words._

"Watch me," _snarled the woman, breathing on Yang's neck. Her arms snaked around the brawler, one hand drifting between Yang's legs while the other rested on her breast._

 _Both hands attacked. Yang screamed._

"You're mine."

* * *

"C'mon, blondies. Up and at 'em." Roman's grin did most of the talking.

Yang blinked. "How…"

"Little Neo's semblance. Did you forget?" Roman laughed. "She can teleport like that." He snapped his fingers.

The brawler turned to the short woman. Maniacally smirking, she bowed.

"Even us bad guys can be good sometimes," Roman said. He wrinkled his nose. "That was sappy. Gross. Pretend I never said that."

Yang fell onto her back next to Jaune. She closed her eyes, and breathed.

Roman chuckled as he saw the brawler close her eyes. He turned to Neo, "Do you think she knows why the Knights ignored us and went for them?"

Neo shrugged. Roman nodded, "It was like we didn't even exist."

* * *

 **Author Notes: Thanks for all the views, people! I love all the attention this little story is getting!**

 **In the next day or so, I'll be going back and editing the grammar in the previous chapters. And this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! I had a moment of stupidity with the last chapter, and accidentally left out a couple lines I wanted to include. I caught the mistake pretty quickly, but some of you may have read the previous chapter in its incomplete form. Don't worry, the only scene altered was the final one in Chapter 7. I highly suggest you go back and read it, as it was a rather important detail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _She was_ her _sister!_

Yang rolled to the side.

 _How could she be so callous?_

Her sleep was fitful.

 _His handsome smirk._

Had anyone been awake, they'd have shaken Yang to her senses.

" _I always have time to talk to you."_

The brawler rolled back.

" _You're mine, Yang Xaio Long."_

Her fists clenched.

" _I…I can't do this anymore. I'm done…with it all."_

Yang bolted upright.

 _She was her_ sister _!_

* * *

When Yang woke up, not only was she greeted by exhaustion, but by Roman's voice.

Jaune and Neo still slept, and it seemed Roman had no intention of waking them. He leaned against a tree, softly singing.

"Whatever words I had,  
"Only made you mad,  
"Your desire reflected,  
"By my shallow image,  
"So desperate,  
"For something…anything…"

"What's it called?" Yang murmured as Roman trailed off.

He turned his head, unsurprised Yang had heard him. "One Side Incomplete. Something I wrote in my youth."

" _You_ wrote it?" Yang quirked an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

"Heh, believe it or not, blondie," Roman chuckled, "but I used to have a dream of being a singer. That goal shriveled up like most of my others."

"Did you ever think about going back to it?"

"Once or twice," admitted Roman. "But it's not exactly the easiest profession to slip into. Particularly for a known criminal. And I had Neo to look after."

"Look after?"

"Kid, she's mute. Shouldn't be hard to figure out." Roman growled.

Yang nodded. Laying back down, the blonde closed her eyes. Her exhaustion drifted away as Roman's voice turned melodic.

"That look on your face,  
"So cold…so cold…"

* * *

 _She was driving. A car, not her motorbike. Yang didn't own a car._

 _Ruby sat in the passenger seat. Her face held an uncharacteristic frown._

 _Yang glanced at her. The girl's lips were moving, but no sound was made._

 _Her calloused hand fumbled with the radio. It made no sound._

 _Another glance at Ruby. Now she was yelling, looking angrier than Yang had ever seen._

 _Fusing her eyelids shut, the brawler tried to wake up. To rejoin the living world from this nightmare._

 _The rain kept sprinkling against the windshield. The beads of water splattered without a sound._

 _A hand gripped Yang's shoulder. Ruby was crying now, but the anger still lingered._

 _The blonde let go of the wheel like it were the most natural thing in the world._

* * *

"Welcome to civilization," Yang snarked.

The remnants of a city lay before them. But the true city resided in the subway terminals. The safest place from the Knights.

"Let's get this over with, then," Roman glumly muttered.

Yang wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Jaune opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

"Fate is an interesting thing, is it not?" A low voice fell from above. "It would seem impossible to run into one person I knew, much less _four."_

The quartet looked up, and saw a man dressed in green.

Lie Ren gave a small wave, and a light smile.

* * *

 **Author Notes: If you haven't noticed, Yang's psychological aspect is a huge piece of this fic. Some of you might just know what I mean by that.**

 **Ren's here! Convenient for all our character to happen to meet, isn't it?**

 **Thanks for all the views! Like, damn. There's almost as many views as there are words in this fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I can understand you two traveling together," Ren said, nodding to Yang and Jaune. He turned to the criminals. "But why are _these_ two with you?"

"The blondes and us have gone in joint adventure," Roman grinned.

Jaune coughed. "What he means is that we've arrested him, and now he needs a cage."

"Details, details." Roman waved a hand in dismissal, Neo mimicking him.

"I have somewhere for him," Ren said. "And the girl."

"She has a name." Roman frowned.

"Somewhere, at least, until I can get in contact with higher ups." Ren finished, speaking to Yang and Jaune.

"Higher ups?" Jaune furrowed his eyebrows.

"The people who have been coordinating attacks on the Knights, and the CCT towers." Ren turned around. "We'll go to my home, first."

* * *

Ren led the quartet to a shack assembled from pieces of metal scavenged from nearby wreckage.

"Don't you live below ground by everyone else?" Yang asked.

"It's quieter up here," Ren supplied, opening the door for them. Though he actually picked up an aluminum sheet, and slid it to the side.

The five settled in. Jaune immediately pulled Ren aside and had a hushed conversation with him.

Yang, too tired to think about eavesdropping, lay on the ground.

"Gotta say, blondie," Roman tipped his hat towards her, "thanks for distracting the Knights for Neo and I the other day."

"Didn't any of them go after you?"

"Oddly enough, none," Roman pulled a cigarette from within his coat. Popping a worn lighter, he inhaled deeply. Smoke trickled between his lips. "I needed that…" he whispered.

"Then you're welcome for our acting the bait." Yang rolled her eyes, and got comfortable against the wall.

Silence emerged, kept at bay by Ren and Jaune's muffled conversation. Yang turned to Roman from her spot on the floor. "You know, Roman, I'd have listened to you if you were a singer."

"Xaio Long, I'm flattered." The orange haired man dropped the cigarette butt and stomped on it. "I think you're an okay person when not trying to kill, too."

"Aw, Roman, are we bonding?" Yang smirked.

Neo looked up and pouted. Roman rolled his eyes. "I hate getting left with the kids."

The moment of levity would be short lived.

Ren and Jaune rejoined the trio, both avoiding eye contact. Ren cleared his throat, and said, "Roman, Neo, I'm going to need to restrain you until I get you somewhere secure."

"You don't trust us?" Roman blurted, aghast.

"No." Ren said it as if it were one of life's simple truths.

"Smart choice." Roman stood up straight, and dusted off his coat. "Now, I have one teensie little problem with that."

"Oh?" Jaune said with a roll of his eyes.

"The part where we get restrained. Not my kind of party," Roman shrugged. "Ain't that right, Neo?"

Yang and Jaune both came to the same revelation at the same time. Her semblance.

Jaune jumped forward, trying to grab Roman.

Yang made no move.

Glass shattered as Jaune collided with where the duo had once stood.

The brawler could almost hear Roman's laugh.

* * *

 **Author Notes: This is a completely unrelated note, but how many of you would be interested in a story like this:**

 **RWBY meets Scooby Doo. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are the best crime solvers in Vale! There's no caper they and their sidekick Zwei can't take on!**

 **I legit would write this after this fic wraps up. This is a mashup that would fuckin' work.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What were you and Ren talking about?" Yang asked.

The green clad man had left them to their own devices in his house. All he had said before leaving was: 'Try not to burn my home down.'

"Nora," Jaune said. His tone screamed what he didn't say—that he didn't want to talk about it.

Yang nodded. He turned a gentle smile towards her. In the absence of speech, Jaune cut in, "I saw you didn't try and stop Torchwick."

"No, I didn't," Yang replied.

"Got a problem with it?" she growled.

Jaune shook his head. "No. Just an observation."

The brawler turned her body toward her companion. "He and Neo saved our lives. I wanted to repay them."

"I think you're right. But they might've had useful information about what we're up against."

"And what is that?" she frowned. "We're two people against an entire network of enemies. A computer or whatever the hell we're fighting."

"There's three of us," Jaune interjected.

"Bullshit!" she screamed. "It doesn't matter what we do! We're fucked! We'll all die alone being on the run from the goddamn—"

Jaune's arms wrapped around her. "Breathe," he instructed. It was a command.

The firm tone brought Yang back to her senses. She buckled, falling back into Jaune's arms.

"I'm sorry," the brawler whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he replied.

 _When had he said that to her before?_

The whole situation sang with familiarity.

"Just…stay like this," Yang murmured, closing her eyes.

Jaune was silent for a moment. Then, "I…think I can do better than that."

Yang felt his lips on hers.

* * *

" _You do not control me," Yang hissed._

"This again?" _the disinterested reply came._

" _Get out of my head," the brawler snarled._

"Silly, you can't get rid of me." _A laugh echoed._

 _Yang exhaled, and turned around._

 _Standing with an air of confidence was a mirror image of herself._

"I am Yang Xaio Long. I am _you, and always will be you," she sneered._

* * *

"I have a plan," Ren stated.

"I thought we didn't have any leads without Torchwick." Jaune frowned.

"We have my leads," Ren followed up. "The CCT tower in Vale is where this all began. Perhaps it can be ended."

"Why hasn't anyone else tried this?" Yang asked.

"There are massive amounts of Knights in the city. A large force would attract too much attention, and all the small attacks have been overwhelmed."

"What makes us different?" Jaune cocked his head. "Last time I checked, we can't take an army of Knights."

"With luck, we won't have to." Ren smiled. "Contact was finally established with Atlas a few hours ago. We have a way in."

"Which is…?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Are you in? One last hunt?"

The blondes exchanged glances.

"We're in."

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm not a huge fan of these short chapters. But they fit the pace well for what I'm going for, so thank you for tolerating them.**

 **It sounds like I'll be going forward with that RWBYxScoobyDoo story, with some notable cast changes. But you'll have to wait for the fic to see who is involved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**If you're a fan of the psychological themes of this fic, go check out my new fic** _ **Red Tape!**_ **It's a teaser for a fanfic I intend to write.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Yang hadn't spoken to Jaune about their kiss. He didn't seem to mind, especially when Yang snuggled closer to him around their fire.

Ren had claimed the area was safe enough to have a fire. The blondes trusted their friend, so they consented.

But Ren kept casting wary glances toward the pair. But he said nothing vocally.

"So Ren, what's the plan?" Jaune asked.

"Weiss Schnee told me about a secret entrance to the CCT tower while I was in Atlas. When she heard I was leaving to go back to Vale, she told me," Ren explained.

"I was there too. Why didn't she tell me?" Jaune asked, confused.

Ren shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not her."

"That's for sure," she muttered.

The black haired man frowned towards Yang. He continued, "We'll have to go through part of the city to get to the entrance, but we'll be able to bypass most of the Knights in the vicinity."

"Sounds like a plan," Yang replied.

"At least the best your little mind could think up," she growled.

Ren folded his arms. "Yang…"

"Ren," Jaune interjected, "Yang's been through some rough patches ever since I ran into her. I think she just needs sleep."

The other man looked as if he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue. Jaune turned his gaze to Yang, and the brawler closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm the part of you that you hate," _she replied._ "We've gotten to know each other well over the past years, eh?"

" _I hate you," Yang snarled, raising her fists._

"Trying to fight yourself? Now even you must know how silly that is," _the other Yang laughed._ "Face it, I'm you."

" _No," refused the blonde._

 _She shrugged._ "Your funeral, I suppose. Shouldn't you be focused on what's coming up? After all, she'll be there. The one who started this all."

 _Yang growled. "I won't let you control me again."_

"A woman whose semblance is based on their anger, telling _me_ that?" _She laughed._ "Now that is comedy."

" _Shut up!" Yang screamed._

* * *

 **Author Note: Short, but we'll be getting back to long chapters soon. I'm thinking one more short chapter, then two long, and then the final chapter. And then this fic is finished! You guys are the best with all the favs and follows!**

 **By the way, if you are a fan of OC fanfics, one of my friends** _ **Mark-Kris Robin Lancer**_ **just posted a fanfic that I have helped edit and look over. As far as OC stories, it's in the top percent in my opinion! Go give it a look, and maybe drop a review! It's called** _ **The Old Huntsmen – Trailers.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Yang held her shotgun close to her chest, wary of the possibility of a discharge. The brawler climbed over a broken window, and ducked into the corner and waited for her two companions to show up.

Vale hadn't changed much from when Yang last visited. Though she was unconscious for most of the battle, it didn't take much to see how bad the city had gotten.

But moving around in it, stepping through broken livelihoods and memories hurt worse than Adam Taurus' attacks. This was a city she'd spent her school time in.

And now it creaked and moaned…broken. All the life had been sucked out by a syringe.

Jaune got through the window, and sat down beside her. Ren was quick to follow.

"There should be more Knights," the black haired man breathed.

He was right. The trio hadn't encountered more than a dozen Knights. For the location that the whole ordeal had begun, the lack of the enemy's pawns was surprising.

"How far away are we?" Jaune asked.

"Not far," Ren said. "Two more blocks down. It's actually in a familiar place."

No more was said. Yang led the group again, following Ren's whispered directions.

They crossed the first block without incident. But when they poked their heads through the skeleton of a shop, they met opposition.

Six Knights stood outside a dust store. 'From Dust 'til Dawn' stood tattered above the store front. Yang lips withered into a frown. The place brought back memories of her sister. Ones she'd rather forget.

"Yang, your shotgun is good for the closest one," Jaune said. "I can get to the next before they attack. Ren, you can get two?"

"Easily," he said with an air of calm.

"And we'll just improvise the other two?" Yang asked.

"Yup," Jaune said.

"What a team leader," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't get a full schooling," Jaune chuckled.

"Enough talk," Ren murmured.

Jaune drew his sword. Yang fired.

The shotgun's blast tore through the first Knight. The alabaster sentinel crumbled to the ground, defeated.

Jaune was out in the street a second later. Shots from Ren's pistols tore through the heads of two other Knights. Jaune's sword collided with the torso of the fourth Knight.

He brought his shield up and blocked the Knight's shots. Ren quickly plugged the next Knight with bullets while Yang drilled the other with her shotgun.

When the last Knight fell, the echo of the fight tore through the quiet. Ren reloaded the clips in his guns. "Now that clock is ticking. We need to move."

The three ran into the store, and wouldn't reemerge.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Did you see Ren's new outfit? I am in love! And that hair! I just want to bury my face in it. Nora is a lucky girl. Hopefully they actually get some screentime this season. And maybe Ren will channel some Volume 1 energy and not get his ass kicked.**

 **Yo dawgs, only ten more days until V4! HOPEFULLY I can finish the final two chapters before then! Two (Hopefully longer) chapters left now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Keep moving!" Ren hissed as he led the trio through the tunnel towards the CCT tower. If the Knights weren't behind them, they soon would be.

The tunnel itself was quiet. Only their footsteps broke the illusion of tranquility.

"To think this was here the whole time, and no one knew," Jaune murmured.

Before long, the three reached the end. The door was open.

Cautiously, Ren stepped into the room. Nothing moved, except the near imperceptible tremor in Ren's arms.

"We need to get to the fifth floor," he said. "There's an emergency elevator up ahead that should still have power. That can get us there."

"Ren, you lead. Jaune, watch our backs with your shield," Yang said.

"Right," the two men said in unison.

They began the slow walk down the hallway. No Knights were in sight, but it couldn't be long before they showed their faces. After all, the CCT was where it all began.

Eventually, the trio made it to the elevator.

 _Clank!_

Three head turned toward the open door they had entered from. Several Knights stepped out, pointing their weapons at the humans.

"Elevator! Now!" Ren shouted. They scrambled, hiding behind Jaune's shield, into the elevator. Gunshots began to _plink_ off the shield.

The doors began to close. The Knights drew closer, breaking out into a run.

 _Clank clank clank clank!_

And the doors shut. Several metal bodies bashed into the now closed entrance to the elevator.

"Floor five," Jaune said as he pressed the corresponding button.

* * *

Light poured through the opening doors. Computer screens were lightning up as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I didn't think there would be power past the elevator," Ren admitted. "This might make things easier."

"Do you have a plan?" Yang asked.

"I will when I get to the main counsel." Ren pointed at the massive screen in front of them.

"Jaune, you should watch the elevator in case they find a way up," Yang murmured.

The blonde nodded. He hugged Yang, and the two exchanged a quick kiss before he went back to where they had entered.

Ren set to work on the computer. Yang kept her shotgun ready, looking around for any disturbances.

"This is…odd," the man growled.

Yang looked over his shoulder. Two words had appeared.

 _Hello Yang_

"Little help here!" Jaune shouted. "They're climbing up!"

"Go help him," Yang urged. "This thing wants me."

Ren frowned, but complied. The blond woman set her shotgun down, and set to work on the keys.

The computer didn't waste time. The big screen blazed with light. The image of a woman appeared.

"You're dead!" Yang screamed.

Ruby smirked. "Am I?"

The brawler picked up her shotgun, leveling it at the screen. "You're not real." Her voice had turned deathly calm.

Behind her, Jaune was thrown back. She turned to see her companion smash into a wall, unconscious. Ren fought tooth and nail, but wouldn't last long without Jaune's support.

Turning away from her sister, Yang pointed the shotgun at the Knights. Shot after shot, she fired. They kept coming.

"You'll fail, just like you failed me. Murderer," spat Ruby.

Yang clicked the trigger, and nothing happened. She needed to reload.

"I think family arguments should be kept between the family. Wouldn't you agree, Neo?"

Yang looked to her left to see the remains of glass having shattered on the floor as Roman Torchwick and Neo stepped into vision.

"Damn you for saving us!" Roman shouted. "I'll buy you some time, but I am not dying for you!"

Yang spared them no words. She turned back to the screen that showed her sister.

"You killed me. Why shouldn't I kill you?" Ruby seethed. "I thought you _loved_ me."

Memories began to trickle back into Yang's mind. "That was a mistake. We never should have let things get that far."

"They did! And you let me die!" Ruby screamed. She pounded on the screen of the computer.

Seeing her sister several times larger on the wall only made Yang clench the shotgun harder. Her finger rubbed the trigger.

"I am sorry, sister," Yang cried, tears clouding her vision.

"If you were sorry, we wouldn't be here," growled the red haired girl.

Yang brought the shotgun up to her eyes, aiming at Ruby.

"Going to kill me again? You can't be rid of me! I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" shouted Ruby. "That's what you deserve!"

"No." Yang's whisper ascended over the chaos with the Knights behind her. Slowly, she pulled a single round from her pocket. Shoving it in the gun, Yang cocked it.

And pointed the barrel under her chin.

"No," Yang repeated. She clicked the trigger and heard two screams.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Not as long as I expected. But I moved more details into the next chapter because I liked how this one ended.**

 **Just one more left!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Yang turned the steering wheel and maneuvered the car onto the freeway. Her knuckles were white against the cold leather, as if they tried to sap as much warmth from the wheel as they could.

Sitting next to her was Ruby. She had said nothing since leaving the restaurant.

The two continued in silence as the car rolled down the highway, climbing in speed.

Ruby turned her head so she looked at Yang. Not taking her eyes off the road, Yang stared straight ahead.

"Can I ask what prompted this?" Ruby whispered. Her voice cut like a cold knife piercing flesh.

Yang opened her mouth to respond. She thought she had the words to respond, but fell short. Her fingers fumbled with the radio, flipping it on to a random station.

Ruby paid no attention to the radio. "There's someone else. Someone else has gotten between _us_?"

The mechanic tried to respond, but Ruby shut her down.

"No! What happened to the past five years of the two of us? Don't I matter? Weren't you words, _family first?"_

"I never should have let this go on," Yang whispered.

There was a moment of silence, in which the radio filled. _"Next we have a track from one of Vale's newest artists, Roman Torchwick. He's joined to night by his co-star, pianist Neo Politan!"_

"Five years is a long time, _sister,"_ Ruby spat out. "And you think you can just sweep it away, thinking you could leave me for some bitch you met in a club?"

"I didn't meet him at a club," Yang murmured. Tears had begun to spill from her eyes, though neither noticed.

"Great, so are you even into women? Did you lie about that, too? Are my affections a cheap trinket to play with for years and ready to be thrown aside when they don't work for you?"

"No," Yang sputtered. She looked at Ruby, and saw her sister was in tears.

A hand rested on Yang's shoulder. Ruby's hand gripped her tightly, and began trailing down her chest.

Yang shuddered with desire. She knew Ruby could feel it as well.

The mechanic hated it. She hated it all. She hated herself.

The radio continued on, with Roman's voice fighting to penetrate their argument.

Yang squeezed her eyes shut as Ruby's hand roamed. In a moment of clarity, she opened them.

And knew what to do.

Yang let go of the wheel. Ruby screamed. But it did nothing to stop the white car from barreling towards their car.

 _An Atlesian Knight,_ Yang's inner mechanic mused.

Then it crashed.

* * *

Yang opened her eyes with difficulty. Bright lights assaulted her vision.

"Good. You're awake," a soft voice said.

The mechanic turned toward the voice. A tall man in a white coat smiled down at her.

"You're at Vale Regional, Miss Xiao Long. My name is Doctor Lie Ren, and I've been taking care of you the past three days you've been in a coma."

She nodded, not comprehending what had happened. Yang tried to open her mouth, and ask about the shotgun and why she wasn't dead.

Dr. Ren interpreted her attempt at speaking differently. "You survived that car crash. Remarkable, if I might say. But enough of that. I need to run some tests on you before we talk anymore."

She was assaulted with yes or no questions that she tried her best to answer.

When he finished, Dr. Ren opened the door and spoke to someone outside. "You can come in now."

Jaune Arc barreled into the room and knelt by her bed. He took her hand in his, and sputtered a relieved, "Yang!"

The blonde offered the man a small smile, too weak to attempt anything else.

But the joy that came from seeing Jaune was short lived. He squeezed her hand tight and said, "Ruby…she didn't make it."

Yang blinked, all too conscious of the man's hands on hers.

Those hands had come with a cost.

Yang closed her eyes. She did not open them for a long.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I'm shit at delivering on longer chapters when I promise them XD**

 **Well…that's the end! Not the happy one I'm sure you were looking for. But not many mindfuck stories do.**

 **I'm sure some of you are confused by this chapter. The first scene is what launched Yang into a coma. She hallucinated the events of canon and beyond in that coma. Then the second scene of this chapter occurs.**

 **But as for every other little detail, you'll just have to reread parts of the story to find how they're reflected and just what they mean. The only thing I'll offer to clear up in a PM is who/what 'she' was, and that's only if you offer me a theory first.**

 **What, I like to make my readers think ;)**

 **Thank you so much for getting this story as popular as it has become! It's my most followed, and one of the most viewed I've written! I can't thank you all enough.**

 **And enjoy V4 this Saturday/Sunday!**

* * *

Want to support me? I have a ko-fi now! If you're feeling generous, I'd really appreciate it.

ko-fi . com (slash) cormagravenstaff


End file.
